a body like yours is made for lips like mine
by pearlbutton328
Summary: This is an outtake for an upcoming story, the third installment after 'i taught your boyfriend...' and 'assuming you're the father' ... completely Freddie Benson's POV


**in actuality, this is an outtake to a story i hadn't even written yet. lol, i'm horrible (i think), but it's smutty smut smut in freddie's pov, so yay? takes place after 'i taught your boyfriend that thing you like' and 'assuming you're the father'**

**please leave a review. i think i've matured as an ffdotnet author enough to need to warrant some of your addictive reviews. even a simple "cool" or "totally sucks" will do (though a "totally sucks" will hurt my feelings. the last time i got a bad review, i couldn't write for DAYS. pathetic, i know). reviews are like indulgent fudge brownies-- must have some every once in a while.**

**damn, i love writing for seddie...**

**

* * *

**

"Sup? Yeah, I've got it. Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." He closed his phone and picked up his notebook, grinning at his roommate, Freddie, and his girl before leaving. "Hey, good luck with that midterm, Sam. Check you guys later."

"See ya, Mike," Sam said in a bored tone, raising a hand to wave lazily.

Freddie looked up from the textbook on his lap and nodded. "Later, Mike."

As soon as the door shut, Sam let out a loud, suffering groan and planted her face into one of the pillows on Freddie's bed. Her voice was muffled as she said, "There is a severe lack of fun in this room."

Freddie snorted and turned a few pages in his book, marking an important passage with green ink. "That's probably because fun isn't exactly unanimous with studying."

"Are you telling me that, even with your roommate now gone, you'd rather keep up the charade of being the campus' biggest geek?"

Freddie spared her a glare. "Not a charade," he said, stretched out the kink in his lower back before putting his nose back into the book. "And you really can't afford to fail yet another test, so go back to studying."

"Boo, you dork." She rolled onto her stomach and bit the tip of her pencil, going back to skimming the loaded paragraphs in her book.

It was quiet in the dorm room, save for the occasional scratching of pencils on paper, and Freddie chanced a look away from his notes after a while. His eyes traces the lines of her body, from her bare feet that were crossed at the ankles, and up to the curving slopes of her legs encased snugly in light wash jeans. Her shirt rode high on her hips when she pulled her hair to the side of her neck, exposing a small strip of skin. She was tapping and rolling the pencil along her bottom lip, quietly repeating the words she was reading, and he could barely look away from her. He told himself that the only reason he looked at her for so long was because he wanted to make sure that she was putting forth the effort in order to get a passing grade.

However, in actuality, he stared at her neck moving around a swallow because he wanted to lay his lips there. He ran his gaze over the contours of her hips because he wanted to touch her there, to trace his fingers on her skin before wrapping his hand around her, pulling her onto him. He wanted to have her, but really, he shouldn't have been surprised that the thought of having her underneath his touch trumped the thought of studying. There really was no contest.

Sam sighed after a short while and sent Freddie a small, questioning look before sitting up. Her shirt unintentionally rode up another inch, and his gaze immediately dropped to that spot.

"Would you say that I'm a nympho?"

"Huh?" He winced at his lack of eloquence and tore his eyes away from her stomach, raising a brow. "Are you a _what_ now?"

She shrugged and tugged her shirt down before raking her fingers through her hair. "A nymphomaniac. I must be, because every time it's just you and I in a room, all I can think of is jumping your bones."

Freddie gulped around a sudden lump in his throat. He didn't want to tell her that he felt the same way, that sometimes watching her doing something as simple as tying the laces on her sneakers or running a brush through her hair made his gut clench in sudden desire. There was a time and place for everything to be said and done, and he liked to think that he held enough common sense to know that studying was, at this moment, more important than sex.

He threw her a lopsided smile. "You're young. And Sam. What else is to be expected?"

"Shut up, Freddie, I'm serious," Sam whined. She slid to the edge of the bed and put her elbow on her knee before placing her jaw into her hand. "Whenever it's just the two of us, my brain stops functioning. I will just have thoughts of you taking my clothes off and ravishing me—"

"Ravishing?" He snorted in amusement, but he couldn't ignore the arousing feeling he was getting from her gaze weighing heavily on him.

"Yes, ravishing, you big nub," she said, and her eyes traced along his face and down his body. "And then I see you sitting there with that big book on your lap, and I just want to move it away to see what's underneath. Can I… see what's underneath?"

"Um…" Freddie blew warm air out of his mouth, his grip reflexively tightening on the book. "I don't know. I think that we should just continue… studying, and…" He trailed off as the textbook was slowly prized from his fingers, and he slouched in his chair a little as Sam's intense blue eyes roved down his body, between his legs.

She pouted and slapped his leg. "You're not even hard."

"Well, I mean, it's not like a light switch," he said, trying to defend his manhood.

"It _is_ like a light switch; I've seen it happen many times before."

He shook his head and wrapped his hands around her waist when she climbed atop him, knees on either side of his waist. "That was probably because I was horny _way_ before you started."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that," Sam mumbled against his lips before pressing in.

His eyes immediately shut of its own volition and he practically breathed her in, pulling her closer and encircling her in his arms. He relaxed his mouth under the persistence of hers, breathed hard through his nose as her tongue rubbed alongside his. She pushed her hips against his, slotting herself farther onto his lap, and held his face in her hands while she sucked on his lower lip and continued licking into his mouth.

Lit tendrils of arousal were already beginning to make his heart thump in his chest, her touch electrifying, and his fingers rubbed insistently against the rough denim on her legs as his cock twitched in its confines. He felt like plucking her shirt off to see skin—glorious, smooth skin—and quite possibly taste it, so feminine and soft under his tongue.

She pulled away with a whispered, "Freddie," and ran her mouth across his jaw. "Are you hard yet?"

He moaned into the feel of her mouth working around his neck, grip tightening on her thighs. "No, not yet," he answered, even as he felt a rush of blood make its way between his legs.

"Well, that's too bad 'cause I'm feeling _really_ hot." She swiped her fingers down his chest and leaned back on his lap, her brows furrowed. "Like, _really_ hot. What the hell is wrong with your AC?"

Freddie reluctantly let her go, winced as she laid a kick on the air conditioner that was built into the wall before fiddling with a knob. "Sam…"

"Seriously, it's got to be, like, above eighty in this room. Which, by the way, is a crime. I thought this was supposed to be the newest building on campus?" She kicked the air conditioner again before giving up.

"It's October in southern California, Sam. I think this is completely normal weather for the time and place," he said dryly. He smiled bashfully at her pursed lips and dark eyes, expression sour, and glanced at the forgotten work on the bed. "We should really try to finish our assignments."

"Yeah…" She made her way toward the bed, but then stopped in her tracks, her eyes straying to a point behind Freddie. "No. What do you have in this mini fridge? I bet you have those prune pops…"

Freddie twirled in his chair and looked at Sam's backside as she rifled through his things. He licked his lips and palmed his quickly hardening cock. "My mom sends those every other week."

Sam scoffed. "Figures. You want one?" She held the box to him, already sliding one into her mouth, and he looked down at her gleaming lips before shaking his head.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood."

"Suit yourself." With a shrug, she tossed the box into the small freezer and walked around him to his desk, peering out of the window into the sunlight where a few students were idling in the quad. The noises she made while sucking around the ice pop were nearly obscene. Freddie's cock stirred further with each slurp and all he really wanted to do at that point was to lay her out before him and make those noises from between her legs.

She caught him slowly tracing his eyes down her body when she turned around, and let out a raucous laugh. "Are you _staring_ at me?"

He averted his eyes and ran his sweaty palms down his leg. "Um… no?"

"Yes, you were. You were doing that thing with your eyes that make it look like you're undressing me in your mind. What a _bad_ boy." She trailed the top of the ice pop across her curved lips, her eyes smiling.

He gave in. "What do you expect me to do when you're wearing those tight jeans and practically performing fellatio on a Popsicle? I'm a guy."

"Not an excuse." She wrapped her tongue around the cold treat before sucking it into her mouth, her eyes lowering until they looked half closed. Beads of melted juice formed on the ice pop and she caught every errant drop with a skilled tongue before twisting it back into her mouth.

Freddie's never wanted an ice pop more in his life.

She continued to seductively suck on it until it formed a peak at the top, and then she bit it off. Her stained red lips closed around the piece and she said, "By the way, my jeans are hardly tight. They're stretch."

"Mmm, tight enough." He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he eyed her legs. "It looks like you can't even pull them down without a struggle."

Sam pulled the Popsicle out of her mouth and cocked her hips to the side. "You wanna see?"

"If you're offering," he said, and wrapped his fingers around the stick of the ice pop Sam handed him.

"Hold this," she said, backing up to his desk. "And let me show you a thing or two about the difference between tight jeans and stretch jeans."

"Hold up," Freddie called, stopping her as she began unbuttoning. "Since you're standing, and I'm sitting, and you're taking off your clothes, how about you do a striptease?"

She gave him an incredulous look for a beat before tossing her head back in laughter. "You're such a freak!"

"You like it," he hedged hesitantly.

She shrugged her shoulders and began swaying her hips from side to side. "Call me crazy."

"So fucking crazy."

Sam let out a slow exhale as a hand trailed between her legs. "I love it when you swear. It hits me right… here." With her jeans unzipped and hanging open, Freddie able to see the dark blue underwear in the gap, she ran her hands up her body, lifting her shirt in the process. Her flat stomach moved with her gyrating hips and she smiled cockily at him. "See what I learned from Carly?"

Freddie raised a brow. "You learned belly dancing from Carly Shay?" As much as he didn't want to doubt that his straight-laced best friend could do anything like that, all he could feel was suspicion. He didn't, couldn't, believe that Carly had even one sensual bone in her body.

Sam snorted at the disbelieving look on his face and then looked down at her undulating belly. "She's definitely got a sexy side to her."

"Where was I these past few years to not notice this?"

"Don't even think about it," she said, narrowing her blue eyes. She slowly lifted the t-shirt over her head and shook her hair until it was fanned across her shoulders, long tendrils dipping into her thin bra. Her hardened nipples stood out against her bra, the fabric being so little, and Freddie grinned appreciatively. She put her hands on her breasts, kneading and lifting them, rolling the cotton fabric down so that they were close to spilling out of its confines.

"I wanna run my hands all over your body," he said unabashedly as Sam turned her back to him.

She looked at him from over her shoulder, giving him a once-over through lidded eyes. "Rules state that you can't touch the stripper."

Once again slouching in the chair, Freddie ran his hands high up on his thigh, near his groin, and said, "Well the stripper is not getting paid if I don't get at least _one_ touch."

"Mmm," Sam moaned and put her fingers through her blonde hair, lifting it off her shoulders. "Cash need not apply."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of paying you in _cash_," he said smugly, but started when he felt something dripping down his hand. He swore when he saw that it was the ice pop.

Sam battled against a smile as she walked to him. "What a mess," she said before poking her tongue out and licking up the sticky juice on the back of his hand.

"Ugh, you're so gross," he laughed.

"Food and sex is the best, that's why it rhymes." She sucked most of the drops off of the rapidly melting ice pop and then trailed it down her chest, leaving a red path in its wake.

With raised brows, Freddie said, "I wouldn't recommend doing that."

"No?"

"No. It'll be sticky…"

"Sticky, and it will get everywhere…"

"Mmm," he agreed.

She lowered her lips into a pout and stuck her chest toward him. "Clean this up for me?"

He did not hesitate a moment. His tongue immediately peeked out to run along the valley between the swell of her breasts, lapping up the sugary stickiness. Using his hands, he pushed her breasts together and sucked his way to her nipples. His alternating between licking and biting had Sam gasping and climbing into his lap, the office chair lowering almost imperceptibly under their combined weight. Her skin was soft under his tongue, like velvet, like butter in the way that his teeth sank easily around her taut nipples. When he tugged at the straps of her bra, Sam lowered her arms to allow him to pull it off, and then brought the treat back to her mouth.

She finished the ice pop while he played with her breasts, pinching her nipples and running his tongue along goose-fleshed skin. She threw the stick over his head and giggled when it clattered to the floor. "Shit, almost got it in the trashcan."

"Better luck next time."

Sam wrapped her fingers around the sides of his jaw and brought his mouth to hers. "Is there going to be a next time?"

"Oh, you don't know," he chuckled. "I want to be around for every time you eat an ice pop." His tongue swept past her chilled lips into her impossibly colder mouth. She was sweet, addicting, and he didn't let her go until he was sure that the taste was gone from her tongue. He breathed heavily into her neck and held her hips, stopping her from grinding on his lap. "You still haven't proven me wrong about the jeans."

Sam swiped her tongue over her teeth in a predatory manner, moving to stand directly in front of him. She didn't bother with undoing her bra, which was now lying loosely around her stomach, just tucked her fingers in her belt loops and slowly lowered her jeans. Each inch of tantalizing skin shown had Freddie's cock pulsing in his briefs, his fingers yearning to touch her. She turned so that her backside was facing him and, in an act of adulterated naughtiness, bent all the way down at the waist, effortlessly peeling her jeans down to her ankles. The outline of her pussy lips was definable under the navy blue underwear, her ass perfect globes on either side of it. He groaned favorably.

She smiled cheekily at him from her spot between her legs. "You see?" She teased, and when she moved her hips to the side, her hair swept lightly against the floor. "There's nothing difficult about these _stretch_ jeans."

Freddie was practically drooling, his erection throbbing nonstop. He didn't think, just hooked his fingers in her panties and peeled it down far enough so that he could see her arousal. With his breath shortening, he leaned in and slid his tongue past her slick, _slick_ lips. Her taste was amazing, making his desire flare and blood thrum in its veins. He pressed his lips against her, landing a wet, smacking kiss on her pussy before pulling away and nipping at the firm skin of her ass. "Fuck, Sam…"

Sam put her hands on the floor to gain some balance and laughed, "Baby, you're gonna make me fall over." She moaned when he pushed her panties farther down to work his tongue over her clit.

He worked her juices to the back of his tongue, smacked his lips as he squeezed her ass. "Then get to the desk," he said, and then pulled his shirt over his head to get rid of some of the heat that seemed to stifle him. He wanted her bent over, just like this, as he ate her out from behind. No other way would do.

He helped her get her jeans and panties down her feet before nudging her to the desk.

"Like this?" She asked and provocatively pushed back onto his hardness. She was doubled over on the desk, holding herself up on her elbows, her legs spread and on delicious display for him.

"Exactly like that," he answered and undid the closings on his jeans before crouching down behind her. He ran his mouth up her legs, breathing heatedly on her skin while his eyes stayed fixated on the spot in between. Being this close to her center never failed to make his head spin, make his whole body heat up so much that he felt like he could just burst into flames.

He licked the sides of her lips, teased her clit with the point of his tongue, and when he brought two fingers up to spread her wider open, they slipped on her wetness. His cock jumped fervently.

"Freddie, fuck me with your tongue," Sam said, reaching back to tangle her fingers in his hair. "Put it in me. God, I want it so bad,"

He rolled his tongue in her juices, flicked against her opening teasingly before licking into her. The walls of her pussy contracted around the intrusion and Freddie closed his mouth around her opening, sucking lightly. She was practically dripping on his tongue, down to the back of his throat, and the overwhelmingly heady feeling rushing through his veins made it almost impossible for him to continue without getting some sort of relief for his pulsating dick.

He pulled his cock out of his jeans and ran his palm over the heated skin, shuddering at the touch. With his fingers rubbing firmly on her clit and his tongue dipping repeatedly in her cunt, attempting to get deeper each time, Freddie swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the copious amount of precum down his shaft. She felt amazing against his mouth, clenching around his tongue, and he tightened his fist to what he imagined—_knew_—she would feel like around him.

He ran his tongue away from her juicy lips, stopping short of the temptingly sweet, pink pucker of her anus before trailing back down. He sucked her delicate skin into his mouth and stroked her engorged clit once more before pulling his head away from her touch and rising up. He pressed his lips into her neck, took in her fast-paced breathing and the way that her fingers curled against the desk, and said, "Sam, I need to be inside of you."

"Okay, yeah," she nodded panting. She grabbed his hand as he made to step back, pulled him closer to her and ground her ass against his dick. Her hand rose up to the side of his neck and she bit his jaw before asking, "We can do it just like this, right?"

Freddie's nerves jumped in excitement. Sam had been on birth control since early in the summer—a thing he found out at the same time Spencer had, and it had him blushing hotly as Spencer's eyes widened, and Sam had only laughed and laughed—but they hadn't yet had full on sex without a condom before. He was eager at the thought of being in her without the risk of life-changing consequences, wanted so badly to mark her pussy as _his_ with his cum. How could he say no?

Taking Sam's earlobe between his teeth, he lowered his bottoms down his legs before raising one of hers onto the desk. She reached back and held tight onto his hip as he pressed into her, moaning desirably when he pushed in as far as he could go. He gripped her thigh as he pulled out, only to thrust back into her, his speed increasing minutely, and Sam's body moved up the length of the desk with each of his forceful plunges.

"Harder, Freddie," she pleaded through clenched teeth, and Freddie could feel her fingers bumping against his cock as she played with her clit. "Harder…"

With his hand tangled in her wild hair, his body pushing her down onto the desk, he rocked his hips back so that only the tip of him was trapped in her tight cunt before roughly sheathing his dick deep in her, his goal being to make her scream. His breath ran ragged, harsh in the otherwise quiet room, and he reveled in the feel of her dripping hot, wet down his shaft.

"Oh, God, Freddie," she moaned. "Freddie… Freddie… Fuck, Freddie!" Sam suddenly shouted and scratched her nails down the back of his hand.

He winced, his movements stuttering, and he asked dumbly, "Huh?"

Her neck flexed as she turned her head to the side, and then she peered closer to the window. "Oh my God, Freddie; I think there's someone out there watching us."

"What?" He moved her head to the side—quite gruffly, he had to admit, but his heart was still beating fast and the insane urge to pound into her flexing pussy still held strong, so he didn't think twice about it—and he looked out of the wide window, across the road, where he saw a guy standing dumbstruck on the sidewalk, his mouth hanging open. And he was _definitely_ looking up at them.

"Oh, shit," Freddie exclaimed, and brought his arms around Sam's waist, tugging her back.

"What are you doing?" Sam laughed, raised her hands behind her head and bit her lip as she swayed from side to side, putting herself on full view for the stranger. "I think we're putting on a decent show, don't you?"

"If that guy wants to see a nude girl, then he'd better go somewhere else. You're mine," he growled behind her ear and walked them backwards until his legs hit the chair. He fell unceremoniously on it and grunted as he shot deeper into her.

"Fuck, Freddie," Sam cried out, slapping his thigh. "Are you trying to impale me on your dick or something?"

He didn't answer her, just held onto her hips and worked her over him, delighting in the way that his cock slipped out of her before sinking back in. He latched his mouth onto her neck and it didn't take long before a litany of erotic, breathy pleas were spilling from her lips, her tone having his eyes rolling. And when she leaned back into him and dragged her hand down her stomach, to her center, all he could do was repeat her name over and over in a deliriously desirable haze.

Tremors ran through her legs, shaking against his as she wound in his lap, her grip tight on his wrist as his fingers worked deftly over her clit. He liked to think that he knew her inside out, knew which button to press and at what pressure, and he had her coming around him in less than five minutes. He had to bite down on his lip and will his body away from his impending orgasm as her walls squeezed deliciously, milking him, but then she called out his name, sounding short of breath and keening and _just_.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her and grunted in her ear as his orgasm slammed into him. He came so hard that he could feel the fluid sliding down his shaft, holding around the spot where Sam's cunt held tightly around him.

After a minute had passed, he blinked his eyes open and began running his hands down her body. "You okay?" He asked as he rubbed her arms until she calmed down.

"Yeah, I just…" She laughed and turned her head to face him, eyes straying to his smiling lips. "You feel so good that I don't even want to move."

"So don't," he said simply and put his lips on hers. They traded lazy kisses for a while until Sam moved on him, and he grinned as she gasped upon finding out that he was already hard again. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and asked, "Do you want more?"

She writhed on him, taking him in deeper. "If you think you can handle it," she taunted.

He laughed. "And this is why you're my girl. You keep the challenges going—knowing that I'll win, of course."

"Oh, shut up. You only won once and that was because I—"

Freddie cut her off with a finger against her lips, effectively hushing her, and then replaced it with his mouth. They breathed in tandem as she slowly rocked on him, their air mingling, becoming one.

Suddenly, their concentration was broken by the chirp of a cell phone, and Sam got up on shaky legs to fetch it from under her splayed notes. Freddie pouted and wrapped a hand around his rapidly cooling erection.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm still going… Why? Oh, come on… You _never_ have time. Carly, it's not just _any_ club—it's invite only. Do you know how much networking I had to do to get us in?" She ran her hand over her head before biting down on a fingernail, her toes curling idly against the floor. "Okay, fine, but you owe me big time… No, I don't want a pedicure, God!" After flipping the phone shut, she sat on Freddie's lap, curling into his body.

He held her closely. "What's up?"

"What's up?" She repeated, and then sighed heavily. "What's up is that I need for you to come with me to this new, totally happening club. Please say yes, Freddie."

He frowned. He did have a lot to do tonight, what with the assignments of his major and double minors adding up. "What happened to going with Carly?"

She huffed louder. "You know how she is with her sorority—always busy, busy, busy." She glared at him, and then smiled when he raised his eyes to look past her. "You never had a choice, did you?"

He shook his head and tried to bite back his laughter. "You're going to completely ruin me."

"That, I will do," she said, and then she threw her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss she planted on his lips.


End file.
